


A Quiet night

by Huffordle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffordle/pseuds/Huffordle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quiet night after a case </p>
<p>This is my first piece ever so I'd love some feedback!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet night

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in the description, this is my first fic EVER! I know its really short but it just popped into my head. I hope you like it and i would love feedback!!!!

John knows a lot about one Sherlock Holmes. He knows that Sherlock's favorite time is in the middle of a chase. Adrenaline pumping and a very singular mindset - win. John also knows that in close second Sherlock loves the middle of the night when they are curled around each other just holding on. The peace and adoration that flows from John during these times calms him.

They had just finished a case - it had been the butcher. The adrenaline had faded and they were fully bliss-ed out on each other. Sherlock's head was lying on John's chest listening to his heartbeat. John was stroking through the tangle of curls in front of him. Sherlock was almost asleep when John shifted slightly.

John picked up Sherlock's left hand looking at it from every angle. His movements were so gentle, Sherlock almost didn't notice when John slipped a ring on his finger. The question was on his lips when Sherlock flipped over looked directly into John's eyes and whispered, "Yes, forever yes."

John looked at his new fiance's face and the beauty he saw and smiled.


End file.
